Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv
Hi Gwyra -- wir freuen uns, dass Die Aldor Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unser "Getting Started"-Hinweis gibt 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen * Wir haben auch einen "Hinweis zum Start eines neuen Wikis" zusammengestellt, der eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhaltet, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere New-User-FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Bilder Hi Gwyra. Etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Bilder sind jetzt importiert. Ich habe jetzt ein ein-stündiges Treffen, esse vielleicht noch kurz was und beende dann den Bild-Import. --Avatar 09:00, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Mit einigen Bildern gibt es Probleme - hier scheint ein Fehler im alten Wiki vorzuliegen. Die eigentlichen Ursprungsbilder sind nicht mehr auffindbar, aber die Thumbnails existieren noch teilweise. Beispiele: * Nicht da (Thumbnail) * Nicht da (aber Bildbeschreibungsseite existiert) * Nicht da (Thumbnail) Wir können a) abwarten sich das Problem von alleine erledigt (unwahrscheinlich), b) ich kann die Bilder ignorieren und nicht importieren, c) ich kann die Thumbnails als Originalbilder importieren. --Avatar 10:40, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Die folgenden Bilder existieren im Original-Wiki nicht mehr: * Bild:Amani.jpg * Bild:Anasteria_Dress.jpg * Bild:Aschenbringer.JPG * Bild:Blutundlohn.jpg * Bild:CEL-(komprimiert).jpg * Bild:Chory_SnD.jpg * Bild:Clipboard01.gif * Bild:Corni_fertig.jpg * Bild:DasSiegel.jpg * Bild:Dathrohan.JPG * Bild:Drake.jpg * Bild:Eladriel.jpg * Bild:Enkido.jpg * Bild:Flagrsp_screenie.jpg * Bild:Greiver_goodbye.jpg * Bild:Hegeltarren.jpg * Bild:Inquisitor_Fairbanks.jpg * Bild:Kaylarnorthrend.jpg * Bild:Lore.jpg * Bild:Lyandra2.png * Bild:Lyandra3.png * Bild:Lyandra4.png * Bild:Mograine_Commander.JPG * Bild:Mograine_Deathknight.jpg * Bild:Scourge.jpg * Bild:Seros.jpg * Bild:Shadrak-Traditionnell.jpg * Bild:Shao.jpg * Bild:Stammbaum3.jpg * Bild:ULSiegel.png * Bild:Unbenannt-2.png Ich setze mich mal nachher hin und schaue, was man davon aus noch existierenden Thumbnails zumindest in schlechterer Qualität noch retten kann. Ansonsten ist der Import beendet. Falls du Hilfe brauchst oder den Skin anpassen willst oder irgendwas... melde dich einfach bei mir. --Avatar 12:04, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Gwyra! Kann ich dir bei irgendetwas helfen: Anpassung des Layouts bzw. von Monaco oder dergleichen? Einfach bei Fragen melden. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 15:32, 9. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Änderungen im alten Wiki Wenn du mir Bescheid sagst, kann ich die Änderungen, die nach dem Import im alten Wiki vorgenommen wurden auf das neue Wiki übertragen. Am besten natürlich erst dann, wenn dort nicht mehr editiert wird. --Avatar 09:15, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Unterzonen Vin? Das sieht mit den Icons bei Unterzonen fürchterlich aus. Da muss was anderes her. Das... da schütelt mich das grauen. *zwinker* Sysop Kannst du mal in ICQ online kommen udn Cornelius die Adminrechte nehmen? Der Account kann nciht genutzt werden von ihm der da ist. Was zur Folge hat, das wenn jemand zufällig den Account hat... sich bei uns rumtreiben kann. --BerBAG 13:28, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Charakter-Seiten einfacher erstellen Hi Gwyra. Wikia bastelt ab und an gerne neue Sachen. Dazu gehört zum Beispiel das neue einfache Hochladen und Einbinden von Bildern. Das klappt aber nur mit Monaco, nicht mit Monobook. Für euer Wiki wäre vielleicht diese Erweiterung (sorry, ich weiss nicht ob du Englisch sprichst) interessant. Bisher wird die noch in keinem deutschen Wiki verwendet. Wenn du magst, könnt ihr sie testen. --Avatar 13:50, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Willkommens Gruß Wir sollten da halt noch das mit den Skin und der Sprache reinschreiben, wo sie das umstellen können. --BerBAG 07:51, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Benutzernamenskonflikte Hi Gwyra, von den 374 angemeldeten Benutzern im alten Wiki, gibt es 23 21, deren Namen auch von Wikia-Benutzern im Gebrauch sind, die mehr als 0 Edits haben. Im Einzelfall kann man sich das bei Bedarf noch mal genauer ansehen. Die betroffenen Benutzer sind: * Chummer * Cyrian * Davik * Eledhel * Firuwyn - ich bin die aus dem alten Wiki :) * Goreus * Greiver * Gwyra * Jandyr * Lel - Keine Umstände, ich bin auch mit "Llarrian" zufrieden. :o) Llarrian 09:52, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) * Lydae * Manika * Mayala * ReX * Satara * Seros * Shadrak - spielt nicht mehr Llarrian 09:52, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) * Shantia * Thaya * Tordan * Traak * Trianna * Wyrd Wenn jemand Probleme hat, kann er mich gerne jederzeit kontaktieren. --Avatar 12:42, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Freigabe des Wikis So alle Chars, aller Völker haben die Vorlagen nun eingebunden. Wollen wir nun die Fraigabe machen und es Ankündigen? Nötig sind: Antrag im alten Wiki Threrad, das er Unsticky wird und neuen erstellen und Stickyanfrage machen. Inhalt der neue Link, eventuell eine Erklärung wieso und weshalb (sonst meckern zuviele und sagen sich... warum?) und eventuell das Leute die nach dem 7 Juli noch was im alten eingetragen haben, schauen müssten, ob es im neuen steht.. sonst die Daten selber übertragen. Auch dort nochmal erwähnen das einige benutzernamen nicht gehen und bliblablub halt. Auhc Umstellung des Skins nach dem anmelden, damit es aussieht wie vorher. nciht das die Leute einen Schock bekommen wie Corni und sagen... Nein will ich nicht. Das alles kann man ja wenn es sich eingespielt hat, nacheditieren und rausnehmen. Und wenn Ja, wer machts... du oder Ich? Geht darum wer später halt auch editiert. Gruß --BerBAG 23:26, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn mir einer irgendwann Bescheid sagt, kann ich exakt alle Sachen, die nach dem letzten Import noch geändert worden sind, importieren. --Avatar 04:40, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Nachtelfen Also ich muss zugeben mit der Verschiebung des Inhalts von Nachtelfen in den Guide bin ich alles andere als einverstanden. Das sind klare Informationen über Nachtelfen und die gehören in den Artiel Nachtelfen, ich denke man sollte daher das was du da rausgenomemnn hats komplett wieder einfügen. Denke ich mach das auch im Laufe des Tages. Weil das sind wichtige Volksinformationen und die gehören entsprechend in den Volksartikel. Nichts gegen Guides, aber die informationen gehören in den Hauptartikel. --BerBAG 07:45, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) * Dann muss aber eine sinvolle Verknüpfung und gut sichtbare her und der name Guide wäre in dem Sinne auch unpassend. Eigentlich ist das ja dann ehr Seite 2. --BerBAG 11:13, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ** So ich hab mal den Nachtelfenartikel mehrfach angepasst. Bei Guides gehts nun direkt zum Hauptartikel Nachtelfen und bei der Volksvorlage hab ich eine Zeile angefügt für weiterführende Links. Dor steht bei Nachtelfen dann die Nachtelfen (Teil 2) drin, ehemals Nachtelfen im Rollenspiel. Auf der zweiten Seite dann in deinem Schema wo du Intern verlinkst noch die Geschichte eingefügt, die zurück auf die erste Seite führt. Eventuell muss man beid er Volksvorlage dann entweder das Icon noch austauschen, denke mal das Bild in der Vorlage ist Volksspezifisch von dir gewählt worden. --BerBAG 09:48, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Blutritter Hallo Gwyra Du bist der Auto des Artikels Blutritter. Der Artikel ist mittlerweile sehr veraltet und in einigen details (über die man sich gerne streiten kann) nicht korrekt, lange rede kurzer sinn, ich würde gerne das ganze resourt Blutritter, orden der Blutritter und vielleicht noch etwas mehr übernehmen. Also einfach deinen Artikel mal überarbeiten und die situation wie sie zur jetzigen zeit ist darstellen, denn M'uru ist schon siet einiger Zeit nicht mehr. Mein Hintergrundwissen habe ich durch viel sucherei und viel lektüre erarbeitet ich bin auch einer der Fädenzieher im "orden des Blutritter" die ein Loregerechtes darstellen der Blutritter auf dem Server die Aldor zu ihrer sache gemacht haben. Lass mir doch bitte eine Nachricht zu der Sache zukommen. Ich hoffe ich kann mic in zukunft öfters hier im Wiki Projekt einbinden. Joerg. Ylias 09:34, 14. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Volksvorlagen So hier mal meine idee in Grafischer Ausführung... zu kompleziert? Probleme sehe ich an den Stellen, wo zuviele Anführer zB zusammen kommen oder sprachen, was dann die tabelle streckt nach unten. Logo müsste also transparent sein oder weißen Untergrund haben.. dmait es nicht so extrem auffällt. http://myown.my.funpic.de/images/3/3b/Volksvorlage001.jpg --BerBAG 16:06, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Datenschutzbestimmungen; Lokalisierung Hallo Gwyra, ich möchte dich bitten die Datenschutzbestimmungen (DieAldorWiki:Datenschutz) wie angefordert (DieAldorWiki Diskussion:Datenschutz) dem neuen Hoster und Betreuern entsprechend zu ändern und u. a. zu verlinken. Die Bestimmungen die in diesem Artikel stehen sind noch vom alten Hoster bzw. von mir. Weiteres Anliegen meinerseits ist, die Regelung der Lokalisierung auf dem Wiki, welche nun als abgeschlossene Diskussion gilt. Vielleicht sie auf der Hauptseite oder wo anders sichtbar angekündigt werden. In der Diskussion:Lokalisierung auf dem Wiki ging die Befürwortung für die Loka heraus. Dies sollte meiner Meinung auch so gehandhabt werden. HeavenShallBurn 11:02, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Tabs Klasse, genau das was ich wollte. eventuell noch etwas kleiner die Tabs von der Gestaltung her und perfekt. Damit kann man geziehlt die verschiedensten Artikel verbinden udn auch die hauptseite umgestalten. zB die Hilfe in einen seperaten Tab auslagern. Das negative daran wäre... wenn du so weiter machst... bist du bald die einzige die noch im Code zurechtkommt. Gruß --BerBAG 21:15, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tabs So... ich hab mir mal erlaubt Seite 1 Testweise so anzupassen, wie ich mir das dann ehr vorstelle. Also die Schrift der Karteireiter verkleinert, weil das so groß und plump wirkte und nicht mit anderen stellen harmonisierte. Auch mal das noch drunter eingefügt, was ich da noch drinnen behalten würde.So würde es mir auf ejdenfall gefallen. Du musst vermutlich den Rahmen mit nächste Seite noch anpassen,d as hab ich irgendwie erst übersehen. Was in die Karteireiter reinkann, kann man ja noch bei Bedarf besprechen. Hilfe, Willkommen, Charaktere, Gilden auf jedenfall. RP auf die Aldor... was willste da eintragen, gleiches Geschichtsbibliothek und Rund um das Wiki... da kann ich nur teilweise erahnen worauf du hinauswillst. Gruß --BerBAG 06:33, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tabs So siehts shcon verständliche rauf. Wobei die Frage dann auftaucht, willst du alles was wir vorher so schön mit den Icons auf der Hauptseite hatten... auch dort unterbringen oder erwägst du inhaltlich welche wegzulassen? So gesehen... einwandfrei, wenn der Inhalt dann soweit passt, gehts natürlich online. Sag wenn du hilfe brauchst. Ich schliesse heute Abend Dunkelküste ab und stehe dann frei. Wenn nichts kommt, fahre ich mit Trollen fort. Ich werd auf meiner Benutzerseite mal einen Link zu meinen momentanen Prioritäten reinstellen. Dmait du siehst, was bei mir in welcher Reihenfolge geplannt ist. --BerBAG 10:00, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Der Erste, Zweite, Dritte Krieg Was hast du denn mit den Artikeln gemacht? Fast 50 Seiten Links gehen nun ins Leere ist mir aufgefallen. Also ich lass die Links so stehen, mach doch wenigstens Weiterleitungenn hin. Weil ich finde die Drei alten Artikel niergends mehr nun. *heult* Und es sieht halt doof aus, das dutzende Seiten auf die drei Artiikel verlinken, weils sie mal existiereten, aber anschienend nun nciht mehr. Warum auch immer. --BerBAG 12:57, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage bei Brennende Legion Vorlage:Überarbeiten Warum haste da das den eingefügt? Ist doch ordentlich. --BerBAG 08:56, 16. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Problem reports und Createpage Hi Gwyra - könnt ihr ab und an die Problem reports checken? Hier sind noch zwei, die schon relativ lange offen sind: eins, zwei. Danke schön! --Avatar 11:07, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) PS: Die Hilfe zum Createpage-Feature hab ich mal übersetzt. Will es euch nicht einreden, nur drauf hinweisen. Von Caladon: hallo Gwyra wie mache ich eigene beiträge und wie kann ich meinen namen von Benutzer: Caladon auf Caladon umändern? Danke im vorraus Von Xestai (14.10.2008): Ich habe für die Klasse Todesritter ein kleines Symbol hochgeladen (Bild:IconSmall_ClassDeathKnight.gif) welches anders benannt ist als das aktuelle in der Vorlage. Die Aktuelle Vorlage "Todesritter" wird für die Rassenangabe bei NPCs verwendet, nicht als Klassenangabe. Vielleicht sollte man für die Rassenangabe eine eigene Vorlage machen und die bestehenden ändern, da in Zukunft sicher noch einige Todesritter dazukommen werden. ---- Hallo nochmals. Ich seh schon ich bin hier selbst wohl zu pingelig. Bei den Klassen mag ich nicht das Rassensymbol und bei den Rassen mag ich nicht das Klassensymbol. Dieser kleine Fehler ist eben wohl historisch bedingt. Da aber dank WotLK in Zukunft wohl zu 99% die Klasse gemeint ist würde ich vorschlagen die Vorlage "Todesritter" mit dem von mir offiziellen Blizzard Rassen-Icon upzudaten. Nachtrag: Darf ich fragen wieso du meine Weiterleitung deaktiviert hast? Da ich nicht vorhabe eine Benutzer-Seite zu haben wollte ich gleich weiterleiten zur Charakter-Seite. Du kannst die Diskussion ja dort eintragen. Von Kaskane Thunderstomp ---- Könntest mich evtl noch auf der Hauptpage und evtl noch sonstigen pages wo ich reinpasse mit aufnehmen?... ich editier mein Zeug immer von der Arbeit aus und die FW-Richtlinien die mein Vorgägner gesetzt hat lassen nicht alle Scripte durch. Achja, ich hoffe, dass ich mich letztens ganz gut geschlagen habe, bin noch Anfänger im RP *grins* Das Hafenfest Hallo nochmals Gwyra, das Hafenfest hört sich ja richtig toll an dass du da mit anderen Vorbereitest. Leider gibt es sicher einige wie mich, die diesen Freitag bzw. Freitags generell keine Zeit haben deshalb frage ich einfach mal nach ob es für eben diese Leute oder einfach nur für mich, eine Zusammenfassung geben wird was passierte. So hat man dann doch noch die Möglichkeit auf dieses Ereigniss einzugehen oder nachträglich seinen Charakter doch davon wissen zu lassen. Immerhin würde mein Charakter Xestai, der momentan als Bettler durch die Stadt streift, sich ebenso wie der Bettler in dem Text die "Kostenlose Leckereien" nicht engehen lassen. Nur ich kann Freitags eben leider nie bzw. kaum. Grüße Xestai 11:39, 17. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Von Alerion Danke für den Tipp, ist ja hier alles so furchtbar neu und kompliziert für mich. Aber ich werde mich bemühen... Alerion (24.Oktober 2008) Unheil über Sturmwind - Das Tagebuch Hallo Gwyra, ich habe im Tagebuch einen Eintrag für den 11.11. verfasst. In der Übersicht steht aber nur der Zeitrahmen vom 29.10.-4.11. Wäre schön, wenn man das ändern könnte. Würde das auch anpassen, wenn ich wüsste, wie es geht... Grüsse Ganndor 09:51, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Melarun Hey Gwyra. Ich wollt nur fragen ob ich irgendwie meinen Charakter hier drin löschen kann? Der Eintrag existiert zwar, aber ich kann unter meinen eigenen Einträgen nicht darauf zugreifen. Danke danke und meld dich mal im Skype! Tjin Thek :p Guardevoir(Sylaia) Ähhh, hallo, ich wollte fragen warum meine Seite unter Charaktere und Aria Sylaia Mondlicht gelöscht wurde? Vor 2 Tagen war sie noch da und jetzt steht da, dass Gwyra diese Seite am 2..November 2008 um 14:38 Uhr gelöscht hätte. Also Charaktere > Aria Sylaia Mondlicht (Draenei), existiert nicht mehr. Warum nicht? Sylaia 18:50, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gánndors Geschichte Hallo du. Ich wollte mal versuchen Gánndors Geschichte etwas übersichtlicher zu gestalten. Jetzt habe ich bereits ein Inhaltsverzeichnis mit kurzen Infos über das entsprechende Kapitel angelegt. Könnte ich die Seite vielleicht noch irgendwie "unterteilen"? Sprich so ähnlich wie das beim Event Unheil über Sturmwind war? Dann könnte ich immer die zusammengehörenden Kapitel mit einer Gesamtüberschrift versehen und die mittlerweile doch sehr lange Geschichte etwas lesbarer machen. Meld dich einfach mal bei Gelegenheit. Gruss --Ganndor 09:33, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke dir für deine Hilfe und Antwort Gwyra. Wie immer schnell und hilfreich. Einige "Probleme" konnte ich ja schon selbst durch "Abspicken" lösen :-) Gruss --Ganndor 08:33, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: ich mal wieder. Auf meiner Geschichten Seite habe ich auf der Inhaltsübersichtseite die Karteikarte 9 angelegt. Sie wird aber nicht richtig, sondern mit " }" angezeigt. Leider sehe ich da keinen Fehler. Vielleicht kannst du bei Gelegenheit mal nachsehen. Gruss --Ganndor 13:37, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Azeroth Kurier vielleicht könntest du den Artikel noch etwas mehr abheben, damit er auf der Hauptseite nicht untergeht. Ich hätte ihn nicht gesehen, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es ihn hier gibt und danach gesucht. Gruss --Ganndor 08:27, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Du bastelsts ja wirklich... überall herum. Also ich hab jegliche Übersicht verloren. Wenn doch was ist, ich werds versuchen. *lach* Gruß --BerBAG 15:30, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) aka Sasil, Elasyna, Vannysa etc Pupellyverbos-Tolan-Weinliebhaberzirkel stimmt *g* da er ja nicht zum Verkauf gedacht ist, passt Geschäft leider nicht. Gilde wäre "fast" passend, aber leider auch nicht wirklich, da es ja keine solche Gilde gibt... *grübelt* Gruss --Ganndor 16:42, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : der Zirkel hat seinen Zweck "erweitert"... Problem damit verflüchtigt *g* --Ganndor 09:17, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :: Der Gwyra-Sklave hat gesprochen :) --Ganndor 07:30, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nachtelfen Ich habe den Eintrag Nachtelfen auf unbestimmte Zeit gesperrt, weil inzwischen 2 mal von einem Anonymen Nutzer die Thala Serrar gelöscht wurden aus der Gildenliste. Gruß --BerBAG 06:29, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Einträge löschen? Grüße! Ich wollte mal fragen, wie das im Wiki mit dem Löschen von Einträgen funktioniert? Die beiden Charaktere Cayce und Akrash existieren im Spiel nämlich nicht mehr, weswegen die Einträge hier gelöscht werden könnten... scheinbar kann ich das nicht selbst tun? Ich glaube zwar, ich habe irgendwo schon mal etwas darüber gelesen, aber gefunden hab ich nichts, das mir Aufschluss gegeben hätte. Dallith 21. Jan. 2009 Auchindoun Ok, wird geändert. Ich dachte immer bevor da die Bombe hochgegangen war, war Auchi eine blühende Stadt, so wie Shattrat auch. LG Yin - Habs jetzt selbst nochmal nachgelesen. Wenn ich wirklich aus Auchindoun kommen wollte, müsste ich nem Ork-Klan entstammen und einige tausend Jahre alt sein =) Nicht so ganz mein Plan. Also Terrokar. Ist ja auch newtter. Stand Tuurem noch, vor der Flucht aus Draenor? Yinoa Kult der Verdammten Wäre es sehr aufwändig, eine Vorlage zu erstellen, wie im Wowwiki vorhanden, die die bekannten Mitglieder und ihre Positionierung aufzeigt? Link: http://www.wowwiki.com/Cult_of_the_Damned --Valanna 13:10, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nachtrag: Bei der Vorlage "Fraktion" lässt sich die Bildgröße irgendwie nicht verändern - ich hab etwa eine Stunde immer mal wieder rumprobiert dann aber doch eine kleinere Version hochgeladen - bei Chars lässt es sich anpassen. Ich hab kaiiiine Ahnung wieso, wollts aber mal anmarkern. -- Valanna 16:56, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Varian Wrynn Ich habe mir mal erlaubt anzufangen, die englische Wiki nach Varian zu durchsuchen und es zu übersetzen. Wäre allerdings froh, wenn da noch der ein oder andere drüberlesen könnte... :Gruss --Ganndor 09:35, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Uther Lichtbringer wurde ebenfalls noch hinzugefügt. Für heute reicht es mit Übersetzungen *g* --Ganndor 15:19, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::: Bussi fürs "Fuschen" --Ganndor 09:07, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::und wieder ein Danke für den Tip Ganndor 15:53, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Varian Wrynn ::"der Gwyra-Sklave verneigt sich und erwartet seine Bestrafung" xD Danke für die Bearbeitung und den Hinweis... ich werde es zukünftig berücksichtigen. Hilfe Artikel Sag mal ist unser Hilfeartikel weg? Wies scheint hat Wikia seine neue Hilfe über den alten Artikel von uns platziert. Hast du eventuell noch den alten Text? PS. Räum hier mal auf. hehe Gruß --BerBAG 09:31, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Artike Also selbst unser Link geht zu der neen Wikia Standart Hilfe. Wollen wir das so lassen oder neu ausarbeiten auf kurz oder lang? Gruß --BerBAG 09:20, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Brauch mal deine Hilfe, Bitte So also, es geht um meine Benutzerseite. Ich würde gerne das Layout anpassen, aber mit den ganzen Tabellen lege ich mir die Karten. Hier mal ein Bild wie ich mir das so in etwa vorstelle. Bild:Umbau001.jpg Kannst du mir da irgendwie zur Hand gehen und erklären was ich tun soll? --BerBAG 14:40, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hmm sieht shconmal gut aus, cih werds mal einbauen hehe. Bastel grad parallel an was anderen. Aber wenn dein modell funzt... wärs prima. danke dir. --BerBAG 12:26, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Abruf-Statistik visualisiert thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hi Gwyra. Ich habe mal die durchschnittlichen täglichen Seitenabrufe des Die Aldor Wikis in ein kleines Bildchen verwandelt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das auch für euch interessant ist :-) Weiterhin viel Spaß und Erfolg! --Avatar 09:47, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) GWYRILEIN du hast mir mal gesagt bei den Fastraidern steht das sie die besten Bogenschützen nach den Sentinels sind kannst du mir die Textstelle zukommen lassen? Löschbitte Hiho. Hier wie gewünscht die Meldung. :) Ich hätte da ein Bildchen, das gelöscht werden könnte. Altlasten und so... Der Name: Alystin02.jpg - und ein Dankeschön schonmal! --Alystin 10:03, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ebenfalls eine Löschbitte Hallo, sry, ich bin total neu hier im Wiki und bin noch grün hinter den Ohren, wie das hier so funktioniert. Ich habe meine Char-Seite ausversehen zweimal angelegt. Kann man eine davon (Lisanda) wieder löschen? Wenn ja, wie? Danke im Voraus! Lisanda 11:26, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe Help Bin neu hier bei Wikia. Habe aber keine Ahnung wie das hier so richtig funktioniert und finde auch keine richtigen Hilfen. Wäre nett, wenn du mich auf irgend ein Hilfethread verweisen könntest, oder mir sagen könntest, wie das hier funktioniert. Ich wollte eigent- lich eine Seite für meine Gilde erstellen. :( Illandor Anregungen zur Wikia Ich wollte nur fragen, ob es evtl. möglich wäre in der Vorlage für Gilden (dieser Tabellenvorlage) noch eine Zeile "Operationsbasis" hinzuzufügen, sonst müsst ich nämlich den ganzen Quelltext kopieren und dass ergänzen, wodurch die Seite dann wieder ziemlich aufgebläht würde (für den Bearbeiter) P.S.: Ich hoffe ich hab das an dder richtigen Stelle gepostet mfG Vondrea 06:03, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Problem Report Hi, könntest du mal nach dem hier schauen und entscheiden? Danke. http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:ProblemReports/21605 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:24, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Done. --Gwyra 02:39, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) ABC Hi, Sorry wuste nicht das du die selbe idee hast wie ich mit den A...B....C... bei den Charaktere seite. Noch mals Sorry (WoW Aurius 14:59, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC)) Niddel Danke für den Willkommensgruß! ~Niddel Sperrung Benutzer Eierkopp hat gerade einfach meine Seite verändert. Sollte das nochmal vorkommen, bitt ich dich, ihn zu sperren. Gruss Ganndor 14:42, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) : Danke dir. -Ganndor 06:21, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nelfen Könntest du uns bei der Nachtelfenseite miteinbauen? Ich kann da nichts verändern. Tyrr Charliste Hallo du :) Sylaia hier. Ich hab in der Char-Liste was geändert und wollte Ayralia hinzufügen, was ich getan habe, mit BildIcon, Name, etc. Nach dem Speichern kann ich den weder das Bild, noch den Namen sehen. Kannst du helfen? xD Gruss, Sylaia 18:12, 29. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem :) Dank dir, dann weiß ich Bescheid ^^ :) Sylaia 08:45, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fiddle Hallo Gwyra, du musst mir was wikin! ich bin zu faul und Unfähig dafür! Nur dein brillianter geist kann das! http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=9446155672&sid=3 Danke! Lg fiddle! Begren 21:11, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke! lg fid Begren 17:58, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frage zu Sin'dorei Hallo Gwyra. Da du dich ja sehr mit Waldläufern der Sin'dorei beschäftigst, würde ich dich gerne um Rat fragen: Wie würde sich eine "abtrünnige" Sin'dorei in der Situation verhalten: Sie wurde im Kampf von einem Menschen mit Glück geschlagen, aber ihr Leben verschont. Würde das die Sin'dorei evtl. zum Zweifeln und evtl. sogar zum Umdenken bringen? Für mehr Hintergrund, siehe mein Tagebuch, Addles Siedlung. Gruss Ganni (Ganndor 11:33, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) :Hat sich eben erledigt. Gruss Ganndor 14:21, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Warum sollte ich dir das krumm nehmen? Ok, ist vielleicht auf die aldor Sitte mit gut gemeinter Kritik *zwinker* Spass beiseite: ich verstehe deine Kritik und bat dich ja sogar darum, weil ich weiss, dass du dich eben mit genau diesem Thema sehr intensiv befasst hast. Darum erstmal Danke für dein Kommentar. Doch eine Frage bliebe da ungeklärt: Gibt es abtrünnige Waldläufereinheiten? Welche, die Gruppierungen, wie den Defias folgen würden? Denn wenn, wäre es ja solch eine. Und dann noch: Mit dem Garithos-Gejammer wollte Ganni sich ja nur ihr gegenüber schwächer darstellten und ihre Überheblichkeit ausnützen, um eine Chance zu haben. Das denke ich, sollte so ja schon vorstellbar sein oder auch nicht? LG und danke nochmals für einen solchen konstruktiven Dialog. LG Ganndor 15:27, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Kampf ums Eschental Hallo! Ich mache mich gerade daran einen Artikel zum "Kampf ums Eschental" zu erstellen und das samt Karteikärtchen und so. Vielleicht könntest du mir da noch einige Tricks zeigen zB wie ich die Geschichten in die Vorlage einbinde und all das. Danke! Navalarion Charseiten... Cev, da ich zu doof bin hier irgendwas selbst hinzubekommen, kannst du mir da so Seiten erstellen, die ich dann bearbeiten kann? Auflistung: Sinthea, Vaiva, Grafschaft Elean'Dora Das sollte ersteinmal reichen denke ich. Dankeschön und verzeih meine Unwissenheit Sin Elisira 08:12, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Aktualität - Gilden: Ich hatte im Forum einen Vorschlag hinterlassen, wie wir die aktualität im Bezug auf die Gilden verbessern könnten, vlt. wär er durchführbar - Handelsregister. Ich schätze, dass das rRegister total veraltet ist (max. skills von 375 - außer meinereiner), vlt. wärs möglich das erstmal komplett zu löschen - Blankoformulare: "Icewind" - ist mir in der Charakterliste aufgefallen (warum wohl) seit april keine Ergänzung, die Seite ist (fast) blank, Aufgrund des Namens bezweifle ich die Existenz des Chars -> darf ich das löschen? (wie man sieht bin ich zu feige erstmal ohne Absprache irgendwelche beiträge zu löschen) So ertmal genug genörgelt mfG Vondrea 21:10, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Einen ähnlichen Aufruf hatte ich bereits einmal zu Tavernen getan, allerdings gab es da auch sehr wenig Rückmeldung. Diesbezüglich müssen wir wohl damit leben dass die Gilden selbst verantwortlich sind was ihren "Status" angeht. Lediglich bei Gilden bei welchen ich es 100% weiss trag ich sie unter den "historischen Gilden" ein. '' Na dann werd ich mal auf eigene Faust losziehen und rumfragen mfG Vondrea 17:27, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Tavernen Hallo Gwyra, könnten wir vielleicht mal die Tavernen updaten? Die meisten werden wohl leider nicht mehr bespielt... * Tiefenwassertaverne * Buntbarts Bierbuchte * Rubinbar?? * Kernkraftkiosk?? Sind nur mal die, bei denen ich mal ein dickes ? dahinter mache... LG Ganndor 08:13, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich fühle mich geehrte. Mehr dürfen = mehr Verantwortung *zwinker* Aber das geht klar und ich freue mich und werde dich nach bestem Gewissen unterstützen. Der olle Ganndor 10:55, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Habs grad noch gemerkt *g* Waren wohl 2 ... am selben Artikel. Die Dame hat Vorrang. Charakter Hi hab meinen char iberia ordnungsgemäß bei den charakteren eingetragen. wird aber trotzdem nicht in der liste bei Draenei angezeigt. was mus ich anders machen? Iberia 11:49, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hab den Charakter auch '''VORSCHRIFTSMÄSSIGST' in die liste eingetragen (bin ja nich von gestern) wird trotzdem nicht angezeigt. Iberia 12:48, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Gwyra, ich würde gerne meine beiden Charakteren hier mit aufführen. Leider finde ich keine Anweisung wie man mehrere Charakteren erstellen kann. Bisher habe ich nur meine Shadranja erstellt. Gibt es dazu einen kleinen Guide oder Hilfestellung? Ja ja, meinereiner stellen sich wieder dumm an ^^. Grüße Shadranja Schwarzkreuzer Hallo Gwyra! Die Gilde Schwarzkreuzer hat ja einen sehr interessanten und aufschlussreichen Artikel in die wiki gepostet, jedoch denke ich nicht, dass der für die breite Masse frei zugänglich sein sollte(damit meine ich Minderjährige.), bzw. sind dort einige politische Statements versteckt, die in meinen Augen keinen Platz auf der Aldor Wiki haben. --Gwyra 10:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) lg Fiddle Begren 11:27, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fid kommt mir da eine Minute zuvor... Ich sehe das ähnlich mit der Seite Schwarzkreuzer Gruss Ganndor 11:38, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich muss mir den Text mal ganz zu Gemüte führen, sollte ich ebenso zu diesem Schluss kommen (nicht dass ich euch Hasis nich traue *gg*) schaun wir dass wir einfach eine Zensur machen aus genannten Gründen ok? --Gwyra 19:29, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich würde nicht Zensur sagen, aber diese Gilde will nur Inhalte für Leute ab 18 zum Thema haben. Ich denke wenn sie das wollen, sollten wir erwägen, inwiefern man auf der Wiki überhaupt an Informationen über diese Gilde kommen sollte. Löschen oder Zensieren wäre in meinen Augen sicher nicht shclau bzw. nur die letzmögliche Option. Wir sollten uns eher einen mechanismus überlegen, der nur die auch 18 sind auf diese Seite zugreifen lässt. Wenn das zu viel Aufwand ist, wäre ich dann für löschen. Die Wiki ist für jeden zugänglich und es wäre nicht verantwortbar, wenn wir ohne solche Mechanismen den Zugang zu diesen Material ermöglichen. lg Fiddle. Begren 20:32, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Eben durch die Tatsache dass wir keine Möglichkeiten haben, einzelne Seiten mit besonderen "Vorkehrungen" zu versehen habe ich die Zensur angeschnitten. Das Wiki-System ist eben generell ein System was nach dem Motto "Alles für jeden" aufgebaut ist und dementsprechend ist es nicht möglich, einzelne Artikel mit anderen Zugängen zu versehen. An was ich dachte war eben dass die netten Herren zensiert werden in dem Sinne dass sie auf ihr Forum zu verweisen haben was genauere Inhalte betrifft da wir es nicht verantworten wollen dass solche Inhalte jedem zugänglich sind was eben technisch ein Fakt ist an dem wir nicht rütteln können. --Gwyra 10:28, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::klingt nach einem Plan, schließe mich der Idee an. lg fiddle Begren 16:34, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Frage zur Charakter Liste Ich möchte auch gerne in die Rollenspiel Charakter Liste aufgenommen werden aber habe folgendes Problem.Wo finde ich die Vorlage wo alles rein geschrieben werden muss(Aussehen vielleicht Geschichte Bild).Oder muss ich das alles selber coden? Sturmwinds Stadtkarte Huhu, würdest du die Karte für Sturmwinds Wohnen bitte um einen Punkt erweitern? Der erste Raum rechts rein (wo die Adligen sind). Ich würde dort gerne die Botschaft Sturmwind des Diplomatencorps Theramore eintragen. Grom habe ich nicht vergessen, aber ich kam ingame leider noch nicht dazu. Wird aber definitiv noch gemacht. LG Ganndor 12:48, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Stadtkartenanpassung Ist erledigt! Ab und an schaue ich ja noch rein. BerBAG (Vannysa) 16:57, 27. Jul. 2009 (UTC) verhexter Rechner Armes Gwyra-Gnömli-Hexilein... mach dir mal keinen Stress. Ich halte hier so gut es geht die Stellung. Hatte ja vor kurzem auch einen Crash. Viel Erfolg und Kopf hoch. LG Ganndor 17:56, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Groms Monument ich versuchs, aber ich war noch nie da... also bitte nicht schlachten, wenn ich da ingame vlt. ein paar Probleme kriege... aber ich denke, irgendwie löse ich die schon *zwinker* Oder meinst du den da? Die Ehrung eines Helden Ganndor 10:34, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :ok, jetzt weiss ich. Ich reite hin, sobald ich wieder da bin und setze dann den Text ein. Gruss Ganndor 10:45, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Anfrage Hey Gwyra, ich habe mir erlaubt, dein Layout deiner Benutzerseite zu kopieren um meine eigene anzulegen. Bevor ich das jetzt aber einfach so lasse, wollte ich doch erst von dir hören ob das so okay für dich ist? Ansonsten mach ich das wieder rückgängig ;) lg Girmi 00:45, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Gwyra, ich habe meinen Charakter Maruwienn noch einmal grundlegend überarbeitet, weil ich doch lieber in das traditionelle Blutelfen- Rollenspiel gern einsteigen würde. Dafür brauche ich jedoch, so wie ich denke, Hilfe. Da du mich damals darauf hingewiesen hast, dass der Waldläuferhintergrund bei meinem Charakter nicht gegeben sei, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mir sagen könntest, ob der Charakter nun sinnvoll aufgebaut wäre? Viele Grüße und Danke im Voraus (Ayuwia 09:59, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Verbesserung vollzogen Hallo, vielen Dank für deine ausführliche Stellungnahme! Das hat mir geholfen. Hab versucht alles ein wenig umzubauen und hoffe, es ist so nun okay. Viele Grüße, (Ayuwia 10:25, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Vielen Dank, dass du dir dafür Zeit genommen hast! :) (Ayuwia 10:40, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Verstehe ich, ginge mir wohl genauso, wenn ich mit dem Hintergrund so vertraut wäre :) Viele Grüße (Ayuwia 10:46, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC)) Verzögerung *winkt* Ja, ich bin's wieder. :D Habe, soweit ich denke, alles von Ayralia gelöscht, auch alles in der Charakter-Liste, dennoch hat sich nichts verändert, sie wird noch immer angezeigt. Meintest ja schon Mal, du hast keinen blassen Schimmer, einfach Geduld haben, aber das ist schon seit Morgens so :l Vielleicht besteht auch noch was von Ayralia, kannst du sowas nachschlagen? Wär lieb, ebenso eine Antwort :D Sylaia 15:28, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Löschung Ah, danke :D Weißt ja, das ist mir zu kompliziert xD Bzw. ich find mich da nicht zurecht :) Bis dann, das Eari, und danke nochmal :) Sylaia 15:33, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Löschen einer Gilde Huhu Gwyra, die Gilde "Zirkel der Wissenssucher" kann gelöscht werden. Die gibt es schon etwas länger nicht mehr. Aus der Vorlage habe ich sie bereits gelöscht, nur die eigentliche Seite (http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Zirkel_der_Wissenssucher) kann ich nicht selbst löschen. Grüße Shadranja Blogs Hi Gwyra, Ich habe mal eben einen Blogeintrag mit Ganni angefangen. Ich finde diese Funktion super geeignet, um damit zB Tagebücher zu schreiben. Können wir die auch noch verbessert kategorisieren? Hast du das vielleicht noch geniale Ideen zu? LG Ganndor 09:41, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Rabentochter irgendwas passt hier im Charbogen nicht... kannst vielleicht bitte mal nachschauen. Ganndor 06:45, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) um mich hier mal einzumischen. Momentan scheint ein Problem mit dme Wikia selbst vorzuliegen, der Vorlagen wenn die eingebaut wurden oder verändert, beim Speichen nicht richtig anzeigt. Da wird nur Wikia was direkt tun können. --BerBAG (Vannysa) 07:25, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagenproblem Ich hab einmal Avatar informiert. Eventuell meldet er sich, kannst ja auch mal meine Diskussionsseite im Auge behalten. Hier der Link zu Avatars Seite, ganz unten. --BerBAG (Vannysa) 21:47, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Avatar bzw MtaÄ haben das Problem behoben. --BerBAG 23:06, 4. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Reinschauen Bestimmt, wobei das auch seltener wird. Da ich keine Lust habe an WoW erinnert zu werden hehe. Bei Bedarf gibts ja eventuell ICQ 594020839 bin da zwar selten drin. Aber ab und an schon. Aber du hättest mal die fandu Dora Bank sehen müssen.. die haben 6 Fächer und die ist aus allen Nähten geplatz *grins* Sasil und Vannysa lösche ich nachher noch.. die sind schon "nackt".. aber gegen 20 uhr ist auch Sense bei dennen. --BerBAG 15:05, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vreeli Sprengsatz hey du ;) Könntest du vielleicht Vreeli Cyarina Sprengsatz (Gnomin) aus der Charakter-Liste in das Archiv verschieben? Die liebe gibt's nicht mehr :'( - Sylaia 15:19, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... nicht zum Vorlagen fixen :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:54, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ehemalige Charkatere Hallo Gwy. Wie hast du diese ehemaligen Charaktere ausgewählt? Ich befürworte eine "Putzaktion", aber ich glaube, bei manchen bist du etwas über das Ziel hinausgeschossen *zwinker* LG Ganndor 06:30, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Gwyra, Yanus ist noch ein aktueller Charakter und wird von mir regelmäßig gespielt. hab deine ehemalige-Charakter-Änderung rückgängig gemacht... liebe Grüße Feymir :Dachte ich mir fast und wie gesagt: Charleichen möchte ja hier auch niemand, denn dann kann man sich (als Neuling) auf der Wiki nicht mehr über laufendes RP informieren, was ja inmho eine der Hauptaufgaben hier ist. LG Ganndor 07:12, 26. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Charerstellung Ich hoffe, ich mache hier nichts kaputt, verzweifle gerade an der Erstellung einer Charakterseite und wäre für jegliche Hilfe dankbar. Gruß, Vaelenya (Vaelenya 04:08, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC)) Vielen Dank für die rasche Hilfe, soweit hat alles prima geklappt, ich scheitere nur noch daran, den Charakter auch bei der Auflistung der Charaktere sichtbar zu machen. Gruß, Vaelenya (Vaelenya 16:35, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC)) Lösch-, bzw. Verschiebeanfrage Hallo! Unsere Gilde wird auf Eis gelegt und ich wollt dich bitten, den Wiki-Eintrag unter die alten Gilden zu verschieben. Ich hab hier leider nicht so den Durchblick und weiß nicht wirklich, wie man das anstellen sollte. Man will ja nix kaputt machen. :) ...man sollte auch die Gilde erwähnen, gelle: Sanktum der roten Sonne ;) LG, Alystin 22:18, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer_Diskussion:Oberscht Hallo, ein neuer Benutzer hat hier bisher nur div. Artikel "bemängelt". Mal mehr, mal weniger freundlich. Auf seinen Tonfall habe ich ihn hingewiesen. Jedenfalls scheint er (in seinen Augen zumindest) ein Loreguru zu sein. Beim Char. Gadrion hat er Diskussionen begonnen, die definitiv schlichtweg falsch waren. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Ich weiß nicht, ob es toll ist so jemanden hier die Leute verärgern zu lassen. Mach dir bitte einfach mal ein eigenes Bild. Ich plädiere bei ihm für eine letzte Warnung und dann zu einer (temporären) Bannung. Die Wiki dient imho nicht, Artikel nieder zu machen. Konstruktive Kritik ja, aber purer Zerstörungslore-Wahn: Nein danke. Dazu gibt es das Realmforum *zwinker* Ganndor 07:53, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Kennst du den Spruch: "Der Ton macht die Musik!"? Denn darauf will ich je hier hinaus. Ich bin auch nicht für Lorefails. ABER... zwischen Grauzone in der Lore und Lorefails ist ein riesen Unterschied. Ich möchte jetzt allerdings hier keine Lore-Diskussion herbeiführen, denn da gibt es eh keinen richtigen und falschen Ansatz, nur Standpunkte, die vertretbar sind und welche, die es nicht sind. Und eben genau solche vertretbaren Standpunkte in dieser Art zu zerhacken, ist armseelig. Ganndor 12:55, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Dilas Grüße dich Gwyra, ich möchte mich hier im Aldor Wiki ebenfalls etablieren. Trotz, dass ich nun die Tutorials durchgelesen habe, fehlt mir das Wissen darum, ob ich nun (um die aldor wiki zu stehen) eine Eine neue Seite anlegen oder aber Eigene Seite klicken muss. Wäre nett, wenn du mir irgendwie etwas weiterhelfen könntest >.< Dilas ___________________________ In der Tat :) Ich habe es nach unzähligen Anläufen verstanden und umgesetzt ^^ Danke dir dennoch... Blog Hallo, ich wollte kurz fragen ob es möglich ist alte Blogeinträge, die man selber reingestellt hat, zu löschen. Falls ja, wüsste ich gerne wie und wo das funktioniert. :) Gruß Tilogor (der hofft hier an der richtigen Stelle zu sein) Aufrufe Hallo, mal ne Frage. Kann man irgendwo sehen wie oft eine Seite aufgerufen wird? Gruß Regakosh Unfähig ;) Hallo Gwyra könntest du für mich etwas eintragen (ich bin ja unfähig in der Wiki) Beim Darnassus Wohnen Eintrag die Wohnung 36 die was dort stehen spielen scheinbar nicht mehr. Mich zumindest dazu schreiben. Danke Tyrr SW Wohnen Sturmwind Wohnen: Das Kasernen Gelände und die SI:7 gehören IC gesehen zum Staat und dürfen nicht öffentlich sein. mfg Trissi Tagebuch Das tagebuch von Elena bitte so lassen da dieses zu dem Plot gehört und nur von der Plotseite zu erreichen sein soll. Nach dem Plot wird sie ein neues Tagebuch einrichten das dann so eingefügt werden kann mfg Trissi ^^ Lordaeron Vielen Dank, dass du meine Geschichte "Lordaeron in Blut" angepasst hast. So einfach ist das "programmieren" nämlich nicht :) Gruß, Bildros Argentum Hallo Gwyra, danke für den Eintrag in die Gildenliste... Ich kenne mich mit diesen Wiki Seiten noch nicht sonderlich gut aus :) Nun habe ich noch ein kleines Problem welches ich nicht gelöst bekomme und zwar ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen das es Argentumwächter und nicht Argentumswächter heissen müsste. Ich habe das schon im ganzen Beitrag geändert nur an die Seitenüberschrift komme ich nicht dran. Hast du die Möglichkeit die Übersschrift in "Die Argentumwächter" zu ändern? Frage: Verschieben Hallo, Gwyra. Und zwar habe ich meinen Char unter den Blutelfen gefunden obwohl er nun Mensch ist.. Kann man den irgendwie zu den Menschen verschieben oder so? Ich bin für jedliche Hilfe dankbar :) -liebe Grüße- Shalian Entgegenwirkung eines Datenfriedhofes Da ich folgende Charaktere nicht mehr bespiele, allein aus der Tatsache heraus, das es sie nicht mehr gibt, wollte ich darum bitten folgende Seiten vollständig zu löschen (Meiner einer weiß nicht genau wie es geht, und Leerseiten zu hinterlassen wäre auch bescheiden): * Toryn * Dwobkin * Bendrick * Nyxos * Briu Danke schon mal im Voraus. Mfg Dead Schildi (Toryn Eisenschild 17:46, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Danke für den neuen Titel Ich bedanke mich herzlich das du meinem Tippfehler bei "Ja©ques" behoben hast. *hinterlässt zwei Blumen und einen neuen Schraubenschlüssel* Mfg Ted 10:56, 17 Jun. 2010 Synode von Silbermond Quellen sind nun genauer nachgetragen. Ich hoffe es passt nun so. Btw: Könntest du mal einen Blick auf den Aegwynn-Eintrag werfen? Ihr Status ist dort noch Lebend. Leider ist Aegwynn aber mittlerweile tot. Grüße. Quithas 18:18, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Foto wieder finden Ich weiß den Namen eines bestimmten Bildes nicht mehr, würde es aber gern wiederverwenden, statt noch einmal hoch zu laden. Keine Ahnung, wie ich das wieder finden kann. Kannst du mir helfen? mfg Benutzer:Dilas DasSyndikatWiki - DieAldorWiki Hallo! Ich habe früher mit Girion Athencord auf Die Aldor gespielt und bin nun wieder am Syndikat. Das Syndikat hat ebenfalls ein Serverwiki wie diealdor.wikia.com (http://dassyndikat.wikia.com/wiki) und ich wollte mal offiziell fragen ob es erlaubt ist gewisse Dinge von euch zu kopieren. Ich meine damit nur Dinge die im Warcraft Universum einheitlich gleich sind und eine objektive Beschreibung darstellen zB.: Beitrag D20 Gesinnungssystem damit man ein "rechtschaffend böse" bei Charakteren verlinken kann intern und man nicht alles neu verändert schreiben muss. Natürlich keine Charaktere/Forendesigns/Gilden/Bilder etc. nur wie gesagt Dinge wie "Sturmwind" "Lordaeron" "Dalaran" "Elwynn" die nicht Serverabhängig sind. Ich hoffe auf eine Antwort lg Girion. Girion Athencord 17:25, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Neue Vorlage Ich bräuchte eine Vorlage die Sturmwind/Wohnen ähnelt. Nur für Elwynn. Foto habe ich und wie was wann auch. Wäre nett wenn du mir das machen würdest. mfg Benutzer:Sanget Hallo Hey...ich bin ja grade an der Aurine Seite dran..und total verzweifelt:D Das Wiki raubt mir noch den letzen Nerv...Könntens du mal einen Blick drauf werfen? Ich habe diese Tabelle auf der Seite, mit Klasse, Arsenalhinweis und so, total verpfuscht....achja danke für deinen ersten beitrag zu meiner Seite, hab den Titel geändert und eine wenig Rechtschreibung korrigiert. Hrm wegen dem Namen des Furbolgs (Gwyhra) wusste nich das dich das so juckt... hätte wohl besser nachfagen sollen, aber andererseits, ist es ja nicht umöglich das es einen Namen mehrmals gibt, (z.B bei uns, Florian, Julja, Thorsten oder was auch immer ^^) Aber wie auch immer wenn es dich so stört werde ich den Char nochmals löschen und einen neuen machen. :Naja, es ist ja quasi "mein" Name nur mit nem h, das ist schon sehr... bleh. ;) -- 08:23, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) hrm gut, ich mach nomma nen neuen char ;p und sorry ^^ Hallo Gwyra, vielen Dank für die fehlende Kategoriern und diese interessante Verreiterung bei Rakel! Krülana 06:42, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Inhaltsverzeichnisse Hallo Gwyra! Kann ich Inhaltsverzeichnisse irgendwie dazu bringen, mehrspaltig zu werden? Bei Rakels Aufzeichnungen wird es langsam unübersichtlich. Das Inhaltsverzeichnis selbst macht ja Sinn, aber es ist so hoch und schmal. Oder kann man sowas wie Unterreiter anlegen? Rakels Erlebnisse werden auch länger und länger, da muss ich auch mal sehen, wie ich die demnächst aufteilen kann. Krülana 09:25, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab gerade bei Ganndors Geschichte gesehen, dass doppelte Reiter möglich sind. Falls du nicht noch was besseres aus dem Hut ziehst, werde ich es damit mal versuchen. Krülana 13:24, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unangemesserner Inhalt Auf der Seite von Reyden Rotwolf ist ein Hackerlink zu finden. Der von irgenteinem Hacker eingefügt wurde. Sanget 22:09, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das mit dem Hackerlink ist mir neu, aber ich ersuche dich generell darum den Riemen auf der Wiki enger zu schnallen. Es ist eher nur mäßig interessant zu lesen wer mit wem wie oft was hatte. Dazu das ganze löschen der Diskussionsseite, ohne diese zu archivieren. Edit: Sanget hat wohl recht. Wenn man auf die besagte Seite geht und in den älteren Versionen stöbert schlägt mein Kaspersky an. Keine Ahnung warum, aber er blockiert ein Programm mit dem Namen "PDM.RootShell". Edit 2: Ich hab meinen Rechner gerade von einem Keylogger gesäubert. Mfg Begren 06:14, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kaum bist du im Urlaub geht hier alles drunter und drüber.Der Hacker scheint grade Spaß daran zuhaben einige Diskussionsseiten mit dem Link vollzuschreiben...Ich habe diese entfernt...Das Risiko eines Keyloggers gönne ich niemanden... Viele Grüße Phexlyn 21:28, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie die Hacker plötzlich aufs Aldor-Wiki kommen. Die Hacker werden immer dreister, wenn das so weiter geht öffen sie noch neue Beiträge und bearbeiten die Alten. Ich finde das sehr unfair, da nicht jeder sein Wiki neu machen will. Hoffentlich ist Gwyra bald wieder da und kümmert sich darum. Sanget 21:39, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) = Textbausteine = Hallo Gwyra. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, eigene Textbausteine zu definieren, beispielsweise als Seite, und den Inhalt dann an anderen Stellen anzuzeigen? Für meine Inhaltsverzeichnisse auf den Erlebnisberichtsseiten wäre das unheimlich praktisch. Krülana 09:47, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab dir auf meiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet *wirr* Krülana 07:16, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) = Seiten für bestimmte Nutzer oder Freigabe nach Gegenprüfung oder sowas? = Ich schonwieder... gibt es eine Möglichkeit, eine Seite zunächst mit eingeschränkten Betrachtungsmöglichkeiten zu erstellen, bis etwa jemand anderes den Inhalt für in Ordnung befindet oder so? Sonst muss ich das erstmal zuschicken oder so, wäre auch kein Drama. Krülana 17:55, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) = Accounts löschen = Grüß dich, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, seine Accounts löschen oder stillegen zu lassen? Ich habe nämlich mittlerweile drei davon und möchte nur noch einen besitzen, den ich dann neu anlegen möchte. Baiame 11:35, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) = Namen an Kategorien anhängen = Ich hab gesehen, dass du bei einigen Leuten Namen an die Kategorien angehängt hast mit einem Pipe. Ich hab das bei Rakel auch mal gemacht. Richtig? Falsch? Wozu? Neugierig, Krülana 15:32, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) = Anhänge an Vergils Seite = Duhuu, störe nur ungern, aber habe gesehen, dass auf vielen Seiten weitere Seiten angehängt wurden und würde das gerne bei Vergil auch haben, wollte deshalb fragen, wie und ob ich das überhaupt selbst machen kann. (zB hier hab ich's gesehen: http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Rakel) Sollte ich es selbst nicht machen können, würdest Du an Vergils Seite evtl, wenn du Zeit findest, eine Seite mit "Vergangenheit" und eine weitere mit "Geschichten & Erinnerungen" als Titel anhängen? Bussi, ZipZap 17:59, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal ich, kannst du für Thalae auch noch ein Charaktereintrag erstellen, ja, ich scheine echt zu blöd zu sein den #Seite erstellen' Button zu finden >.< Tschuldigung das ich so viel Stress mache. Thalae 09:21, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Huhu, ich bin anscheinend zu blöd irgendwie mal eine Vorlage zu machen. kannst du mir eine Vorlage für Thalae machen? Wäre echt nett. Gruß, Thalae 08:22, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Goblin, Worgen und andere Cataclysm Völker Hallöchen. Ich habe eine Frage. Darf man am Tag der Erscheinung ein Wiki von seinen, bzw. Goblincharakter machen? Oder ist es da immernoch nicht "erlaubt"? Cladis 12:37, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Fehler in der Vorlage GildeAllianz Hallo, ich wollte eben in der Vorlage etwas ändern, aber die ist gesperrt. Es ist nen Minifehler, aber wieso nicht melden ;) In besagter Vorlage ist nach der Definition wie alles auszusehen hat hinter dem Klassenbschränkung: ein "<" der halt angezeigt wird. Grüße Nelorfin Grüße, ich hab eine Bitte. "Catharine Sophie Melory" wird zwar in der Charakterliste geführt, allerdings mit einer falschen Verlinkung. Der Link in der Liste führt zu der Seite "Catharine", welche ich im Versuch einer Änderung oben genannten Zustandes erstellt habe, da ich die Liste selbst nicht ändern kann. Meine Bitte: Link zu "Catharine Sophie Melory" ändern und die Seite "Catharine" löschen (Antrag schon gestellt). Dankesehr! Othar Faroth 22:54, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du möchtest für mich doch sicher das in die Sektion der inaktiven Gilden verschieben, oder? 93.223.82.40 14:27, 9. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hugh Hallo, eine Frage hätte ich: Hast du bei Lt. Antonya "Tonka" Nevenka das erste Bild weggemacht und dafür die Tabelle eingefügt? Wenn ja, dann wüsst ich gern weshalb. ^^ Muireann 18:34, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Muireann Hey Gwyra, Hab Probleme meinen Charakter mit dem Profil zu verlinken, also unter "Charaktere" wird mein Char "Neniara Sonnenschwinge" nicht verlinkt obwohl ich einen gleichnamigen Artikel erstellt habe, lässt sich da was machen? Liebe Grüsse Nenia ------ Hallo Gwyra, dank dir für deine Änderungen und sorry, falls ich durch falsche Verknüpfungen Chaos angerichtet haben sollte. Weißt du eigentlich warum manche Beiträge im ausgeloggten Beitrag nicht erscheinen, sondern "erst" wenn man einmal auf den Bearbeiten-Knopf drückt? Liebe Grüße Sharjeela 12:54, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Neues wohnen in Sturmwind Hallo Gwyra! Da das alte Sturmwind (Wohnen) nichtmehr auf den aktullen Stand ist wäre es schön wenn es eines nach dem neuen Sturmwind gibt. War mir immer sehr hilfreich. Lg Cladis 22:25, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Noch da? Hi Vindariel/Gwyra/Ceviel... wollte nur Fragen ob es dich noch gibt? Nicht das es dich stört, wenn ich nach langer Abstinenz, hier etwas rumwilder. Ein wenig hab ich ja schon angefasst. Gruß Vannysa/Sasil/Elasyna etc BerBAG 18:14, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Gwyra! Hab da ein kleines Problem, und zwar weis Ich nicht, wie Ich meinen Charakter, hier auf dem AldorWiki eingeschrieben (Aryndia Dämmerlicht), der Kategorie Allianz, bzw. Nachtelf, hinzufügen kann. Huhu, wollte nur fragen, ob die Möglichkeit besteht, den Namen einer Seite im Wiki zuändern? Sollte es gehen, aber nicht für jeden zur Verwendung stehen, würde ich gerne den Namen von "Kaskara Seuchenklang" in "Kaskara Plagenklang" ändern. ZipZap 21:07, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi Gwyra, wie auf meiner Benutzerseite gesagt, habe ich meinen Account gekündigt. Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spass und Erfolg beim RP-Erhalt auf der Aldor. Kannst mich dann vielleicht auch hier mal zurückstufen. VG Ganndor 07:23, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wappen Wollen wir nicht mal die Wappen bei den Horde und Allianzvorlagen gegen 24px und 24px austauschen. Wir sind ja schlussendlich nicht mehr die Allianz von Lordaeron. Gruß -- 18:34, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ------ Hi gwyra, ich habe versucht einige meiner Charseiten zu löschen und finde mich aber nicht zurecht. Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht? Es geht dabei um Rugh, Jarad und Alieva. Leider habe ich auch die PM Funktion nicht gefunden, deswegen hier der Versuch. DasJarad ------- Ok. Kannst du bitte Jarad Drughn, Rugh und Alieva rausnehmen? http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Alieva_Aiden http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Jarad Danke :) Hallo Gwyra Zum Thema: Zwerge in der Charakterliste aufteilen... Können wir das auch einfach an deiner statt machen, oder wärst du beleidigt? ^^ Edit: Grüße von Cormagh Damit meinte ich, dass man in der Charakterauflistung die Zwerge aufteilt in "Bronzebart", "Wildhammer" und "Dunkeleisen". Genau so, wie es Hoch- und Halbelfen ist ;). Gruß, Cormagh ____________________________________________________ Da einige Gildenmitglieder es schon angesprochen haben.. Wäre es in Ordnung wenn die Söldner der Bärentatzen eine eigene CharakterVorlage erstellen. Gleich den 'Thala Serrar'? Es geht, abermals, nur um das dürfen. Erstellen würde ich es dann. Samt Eintrag auf der Vorlagenliste, und Verweis. Dal 13:52, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ____________________________________________________ Danke für die fixe Antwort. Dann würden wir es natürlich lassen. 'Nabend noch ,) Dal 23:07, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte um Löschung Gwyra, könntest du bitte die Seite Krülanas_Abenteuer_im_unteren_Schwarzfels löschen? Ich habe den Inhalt nun unter Krülana/Erlebnisse untergebracht und ich denke, es wird nicht viele Links auf die Originalseite geben. Krülana 08:31, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich wollte die Kategorie "RP Kampf" mit Leben füllen, da es schon div. Seiten im Wiki mit Regelvorschlägen gibt, die man nun sammeln könnte. Zudem bin ich gerade dabei, einen Guide zu Kampfsystemen zu schreiben. Wankaru 12:47, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) - Vielen Dank für die Hilfe :) Ich hab es ja gestern noch circa tausend mal versucht - aber immer an der verkehrten Stelle *g* Ashaluna 14:33, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ashaluna Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit gegen Seitenmissbrauch durch anonyme Nutzer vorzugehen? Die Seite von Krakara Knochenbrecher wurde rufschädigend verändert. Regakosh 18:15, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Regakosh Hallo Gwyra, vielen lieben Dank für`s korrigieren von Lys` Galerie! Lyllieth 17:29, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC)Lyllieth Überarbeitung des Charakters Relaila Ist ja der Hammer was da als Antwort kam. Falls du meine Seite richtig gelsen haben solltest, bin ich keiner derer die Den Wald v. Elwynn als meine Heimat betrachtet. Schon gar nicht in diesem gemeinten Kontext. Aber schön, das man hier auseinandergepflückt wird, wenn man sich etwas erarbeitet, Stundenlang Zeit investiert um eine Seite zu erstellen und man dann so einen absolut blöden Kommentar bekommt. Danke für die Zeit und Muße. Ich bitte hiermit freundlichst darum, gleich meinen Account mit zu löschen, damit ich hier nicht mehr verkehren muss. MfG Relaila 20:37, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Konto löschen Hallo, kannst du bitte mein Benutzerkonto "Celebringil" löschen? Danke :-) Celebringil 12:40, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Aktuelle Informationen zu den Zwergen Wäre es unterumständen möglich die Zweiten zu den Zwergen mal auf Cata-Stand zu bringen? Wenigstens jedenfalls die Seiten die mit Eisenschmiede zu tun haben. da ist Magni noch der amtierende Herrscher unter anderem. Das mit dem namen Hat sich nun erledigt Donnerender Schütze 20:55, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich hätte gleich zwei Bitten: Könntest du die Seite "Feinste Schreibutensilien in Silbermond 2" bitte in "Präzisionsfedern" umbenennen? Und - unter "Feinste Schreibutensilien in Silbermond" wird der Reiter "Pergamente & Papier" nicht so dargestellt wie die übrigen Reiter. Wäre für eine kurze Hilfestellung oder einen kleinen Eingriff im "Programm" von dir sehr dankbar. Melethron Graumantel 08:58, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke schön :-) Danke für die Hilfe. Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie ich den Reiter "Pergamente & Papier" so hinbekomme, daß er beim Anklicken genauso aussieht wie die anderen Reiter. Kannst du mir gerne auch ingame erklären. Melethron Graumantel 07:39, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bilder wieder zu löschen?... und ein Dankeschön! Huhuu Gwyra, Danke für die schnelle Antwort! Bin leider ein Depp was Wikis und Ähnliches angeht und wollte mit meiner Frage verhindern, dass jemand, der sich z.B. über die Titanen informieren will, plötzlich über Sunivah stolpert, weil ich zu blöd zum korrekten Einstellen war. Wenn ich schon mal am Nerven dran bin, hätte ich noch eine kleine Frage. Gibt es die Möglichkeit, selbst hochgeladene Bilder wieder zu löschen? Ich hab dummerweise den falschen Screenshot hochgeladen, was ja an sich kein Problem ist, aber da Namen von anderen Spielern drauf sind, würde ich ihn, falls möglich, gern wieder löschen. Liebe Gruß, Sunivah Volks Vorlage Sag mal hat deine Veränderung der Volksvorlage von Ende Januar mit dem Problem zu tun, das zB bei den Drachen, die Bilder in der Infobox platzen? Bei anderen vorlagen war mir das auch schon aufgefallen. Wenn ja sollten wir das rückgängig machen. -- 16:18, 8. April 2011 (UTC) PS. Find ich gut das die Leute sich nur bei dir melden. hrhr * Problem an den kleineren Bildern, das die Details verloren gehen, wenn du die manuell verkleinerst. Auch nicht so optimal. -- 22:15, 8. April 2011 (UTC) Logo Wikiaskin Ich hab mal den Text mit einem logo ersetzt, keine Ahnung wieviele den normalen Skin nutzen, aber ich hab es einfahc getan. Datei:WIKI Logo 001 Neu.png Ausserdem hab ich auf der Hauptseite im Begrüßungsfenster nochmal den Hinweis gegeben, das der Monobookskin von uns unterstützt wird. Ich hab mir nämlich grad die Seiten über den Wikiaskin angesehen und festgestellt.. manche Inhalte sind nicht gut dargestellt. Besonders die mit Karteireitern wirken etwas eingequetscht und die Navoigationsvoröagen udn infoboxen wirken... entblösst. Eventuell sollten drüber nachdenken, ob wir im Aldor-Forum nochmal was zum Wiki schreiben. Allgemeine Hinwiese etc. Durch den Forumscrash Blizzards, war ja meine Bitte mit den Löschen von Chars auch im Nether verschwunden. *auf irgendwas nichtgnomisches einprügel* -- 23:53, 12. April 2011 (UTC) Freigabe Da ließe sich gewiss was machen, aber wäre schön. Wenn der Gnom sich mal beim Zwerg irgendwie ingame melden könnte, sofer Zeit da ist. Donnerender Schütze 14:59, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Lenien Liebe Gwyra, ich hoffe einmal, dies ist die richtige Anlaufstelle. Ich habe ein kleines Problem. Aus irgendeinem Grund heraus verfrachtest du scheinbar (soweit ich das bisher gesehen habe) den Beitrag meines Charakters Lenien stets in die Kategorie "Frauen". Ich weiß nicht, weshalb, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich nicht erst ein Männlichkeitssymbol auf seine Stirn tackern müsste, damit er da nicht mehr landet. ;) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Username: Lesker Lesker 19:02, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Lenien Die Kategorien übersehe ich gerne. Aber männlich wollte ich dann doch sein. Danke dir. Lesker 19:07, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bergkönig Der Zwerg dankt dem Gom für das Geschenk, auch wenn Zwerg noch nicht genau weiß wie er die Artikel genau aufbauen will. Donnerender Schütze 04:54, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Eisenschmeidezwerge Sag mal Gwy... was haste denn da nun vor? Nicht das sich das mit Zwergen beisst. Ich wollte eigentlich beizeiten die Eisenschmiede auf das knappe und kurze.. was sie waren reduzieren. Bei dir muss echt jemand aufpassen, das du nicht alle Projekte an dich reisst. *lach* -- 16:14, 21. April 2011 (UTC) Eisenwolf Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, was du in dem Beitrag geändert hast oder ob es überhaupt etwas damit zu tun hat; aber seitdem du auf der Eisenwolf-Seite warst, klappt das mit den Registerkarten nicht mehr so ganz (die jedoch auch schon zuvor hin und wieder gezickt haben) *g* Das Problem ist, daß die Registerkarten zwei bis fünf durch einen Strich vom eigentlichen Beitrag getrennt werden, während Karte eins weiterhin mit dem Beitrag verbunden ist, wenn du verstehst. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sich das wieder hinbiegen lässt? Gruß Viktor /edit Ah, hab's. Die Leerzeichen. Ich fand's mit den Leerzeichen schöner :P Alles klar, wusst'ch nich', 'tschuldige ;) Klappt nun auch soweit einwandfrei. Und so als Rückmeldung: Wenn ich bei den Registerkarten eine neue angelegte, aber nicht beim ersten Mal direkt alle Befehle korrekt eingegeben waren, ließ sich der Trennungsstrich auch im Nachhinein nicht mehr entfernen. Ich musste grundsätzlich eine komplett neue Seite (mit neuem Namen, da der Alte ja belegt war) anlegen und alles von Anfang an richtig eingeben, um die Registerkarte mit dem Beitrag zu verbinden. Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein Bug war oder wie oder was...aber es überrante mein armes Hirn mit einer Horde Fragezeichen. *g* Ich habe den Artikelnamen nicht falsch eingegeben; ich war gezwungen, ihn zu ändern, da sich der Trennungsstrich zwischen Registerkarte und Beitrag nichts anders entfernen ließ ;) Ich hatte hundertmal überprüft, ob mit den Befehlen für die Registerkarten alles stimmt; daran lag es zumindest nicht...scheint ein Bug oder etwas in der Art zu sein ;) Arkane Magie/Themen Huhu Gwyra, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du das Magiersanktum Sturmwind ebenfalls in die Übersicht bei dem Unterpunkt: Repräsentation auf "Die Aldor" aufnehmen könntest. Das Arkaneum ist immerhin nicht die einzige ausgespielte Institution zum Thema arkane Magie. ;) MfG, Undur Zum Blauen Eremiten Hallo Gwyra, Ich habe gesehen, dass eine Seite zum Blauen Eremiten bereits besteht, und nachgeprüft, ob es noch aktuell sein könnte. Das Arsenal zeigt mir jedoch, dass kein Roderick mehr auf der Aldor existiert.. Nun und dann gibt es da ja noch dieses Rathaus mit den Lizensen und son Kram. Ein paar Leute taten sich also zusammen, um dieser taverne wieder Leben einzuhauchen. Einer von uns hat auch diese Lizens dafür, sagt er. Ich wollte nun lediglich fragen, aufgrund dessen, dass es keinen Roderick mehr auf Aldor gibt, ob ich die Seite bearbeiten darf, samt neuen Inhaber Kiisa 22:16, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Du, du, du! Du hasst mich, gib es zu! Mein Artikel zu den Auferstandenen...du hast ihn...berbeitet! Nie ist das, was ich mache gut genug! *heul* ^_^ Äh...ja. Nebenbei: Ist das eigentlich okay, wenn ich so kleinere Sachen erstelle, oder nervt's dich? *g* Severad 15:30, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Beanspruchte Orte Huhu Gwyra, ich war mal so dreist und habe bei den Übersichten zu den beanspruchten Orten die Kategorien entfernt. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was eine Kategorie namens: "kampfverband Orgrimmar" da zu suchen hat ... Ich hoffe, dass ist in deinem Sinne. ;) Undur 19:53, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Klarstellung Zitat "Dieser Wikipedia-Eintrag ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Pandorea und Raykor (Yveron). Jegliche Bearbeitung dieses Eintrages, der nicht von diesen beiden stamt, wird mit sofortiger Wirkung rückgängig gemacht. :Sicher nicht. Formatierung und Aufbau hat sich nämlich an den hiesigen Wiki-Standard zu halten. Folglich habe ich jene geändert. --' Gwyra ' Nachricht 04:19, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) : :Das is ja auch konform ^^. Wir meinten auch Einträge, die die Geschichte in irgendeiner Weise verändern, von der wir nichts wissen. LG Pando (Wiki-Mitglied Alendriel)" Die Information habe ich zur Kenntnis gesetz und werde den Satz deutlicher formulieren, um künftige Missverständnisse auszuschließen. Es war natürlich gemeint, das das Verändern des Inhaltes, also Geschichte, Charackterdaten, Namen usw. mit sofortiger Wirkung von uns Rückgängig gemacht werden. Ausnahme gilt, wenn die abgeänderten Informationen in ihrem vorigem Zustand nicht den hiesigen Wiki-Standards entsprachen. Allerdings folgt diese Abänderung entweder nur von uns selber, oder halt von den Wiki-Administratoren (Oder wie sie sich nennen), wie ihr es seit. -MfG- Yveron Beanspruchte Orte - Wald von Elwynn, östliches Haus im Holzfällerlager Mir kam die Idee, dass mein Char Karadea im Holzfällerlager des Osttals geboren wurde und dort auch lebt. Nun habe ich mich erkundigt, wer dieses Haus laut AldorWiki denn beansprucht. Eine Gilde names steht dort. Im Arsenal ist diese Gilde jedoch nicht auffindbar, was bedeutet, dass es nicht mehr aktuell ist. Ist es mir dann erlaubt, meinen Namen dort einzutragen? Oder wird das von dir erledigt? Danke schonmal im voraus. Kiisa 19:25, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) "Lady Eari Dawson" ﻿ Eine Frage, die sich nach dem 'Kreuz-und-Quer-Durchlesen' verschiedenster Wikiseiten ergab, würde ich hier gerne stellen. Und zwar bezieht sich das auf deine Bilder beim tatsächlichen Artikel zu Eari. Gibt es irgendein spezielles Programm, mit dem du die Bilder so hinbekommen hast? Ich bin da leider selbst schon recht lange Zeit am ergebnislosen Suchen. ﻿Derazhian 01:33, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Löschbitte Huhu Gwyra, ich fände es nett von dir, wenn du mir folgende Seite löschen könntest ---> http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Lamola/Geschichten Ich brauche die nicht mehr wirklich und da ich nicht löschen kann ... ;) Schonmal Danke im vorraus. Lamola 09:58, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Frage Huhu Gwyra, könntest du kurz einen Blick auf diese Seite werfen?http://wowrpg.11.forumer.com/index.php Es scheint so, als würden hier Inhalte aus den Quellenbüchern veröffentlich zu sein, aber da ich das nicht überprüfen kann, frage ich mal nach. Lamola 13:38, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Icons Huhu Gwyra, wäre es vielleicht möglich, Icons für die Zerschlagenden und Verlorenen ins Wiki zu bringen? Die fehlen irgendwie, wenn man den Draeneipart im Wiki überarbeiten will. Lamola 21:36, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Isillien und Westwind Isillien: Done. Ich hoffe das reicht so, da ich nur die Quellenangaben von wowo-wiki kopieren kann, bzw. mir die Questtexte selbst raussuchen muss. Reicht es so? Sag mir, dass es reicht. :) Ich würde auch noch gerne Quellenangaben zu Barean Westwind einfügen. Leider gibt es da nur Belege aus dem Büchlein das Abbendis geschrieben hat und das scheint nicht ganz komplett im wiki drin zu stehen. Eventuell sollte man das mal einfügen, damit man immerhin ein Minimum an Belegen hat. Soll ich? Soll ich?! Naaaa?! *g* Gruß Severad 10:52, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC)